Airships
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: FF 6 ficlets/drabbles. Locke, Terra, Setzer/Daryl, etc.


Notes: Just some ficlets/drabbles. Locke, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Setzer/Daryl. Most of these are for Dreamwidth's fic_promptly.

* * *

Final Fantasy 6

Edgar and Sabin

Coffee

What Edgar smelled wasn't the usual scent of coffee bean. Nope. Instead, the bean smelt like it was roasted on the sun and then mixed with a chocolate full of hazelnuts. Quite naturally, he wanted some, so he hunted it down the way one went after fresh meat. He'd been expecting Locke when he finally found the source, so imagine his surprise when he found his twin brother, Sabin sipping with great savor.

"Brother!" Edgar couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never thought Sabin was even into market coffee, much less into something that could attract even the fiercest coffee haters.

Sabin barely blinked as he took another sip. "What?"

"That...that coffee..."

"Ah, yes." Sabin grinned. "This is great. This is coffee that the gods would drink if they were around." He took yet another sip. He had that look in his eyes, the very same look that used to drive Edgar batshit insane. Everytime Sabin had that look, mischief was sure to follow.

Still, Edgar never did give up before and he certainly wasn't about to now. "So, give me some."

"No way. You may be king, but you're no god."

"Oh, and you are?"

Taking one final sip, Sabin leaned forward. "Put it this way, I'm bigger than you!"

* * *

Locke, the best thing he's ever stolen(theme: crime)*

Someone once asked Locke about the 'best thing he's ever stolen'. He honestly had no idea how to answer that question except to say that he'd get back to it when he had an actual answer.

Locke honestly didn't like the question because it implied that he was a regular old thief rather than a heroic treasure hunter, so he decided not to answer at all. Yet the inquiry lingered.

"What's the best thing you've ever stolen?"

The words kept dancing in Locke's head, and they proved as tantalizing as Rachel's dancing. Maybe her heart was the best thing he's ever stolen, but Locke dispelled the thought as quickly as it came. Stealing implied non consent, and she certainly wanted to be taken, so that's not treasure hunting, and certainly not theft. Locke didn't even borrow her heart. Instead, she gave it freely.

Then, the crystals came to mind. Such items gave people power, but Locke wasn't sure if he should count those. He found those, and that's not stealing. It's not even hunting, so those didn't count. Sometimes people gave those crystals freely too.

"What's the best thing you've ever stolen?"

Stolen? No, Locke never stole anything. He hunted for an item, found it, and got it. The item belonged to the person who found it, so Locke didn't steal at all. Rather, he found it. So, he decided that the question didn't apply to him at all. Only thieves steal, and Locke wasn't a thief.

* * *

Terra, "But you are beautiful..."

Terra looked like snow in humanoid form when she turned into an Esper. Her hair looked like lightning streaking across her head and down her back. She had some purple on her, but she mostly looked like pure snow. She never looked in a mirror though because the one time she did, she saw a monster.

Terra only took Esper form when she absolutely had to and even then, she used it for her magic powers. She wished that no one else saw her in this form, but others did anyway. She honestly believed that her allies didn't like what they saw when she became an Esper.

"Why do you change back so quickly?" Locke asked one day after they defeated a huge monster. "Do you hate yourself that much?"

Terra couldn't look him in the eye. "I just feel like a monster when I transform."

"But, you're beautiful." Locke's smile reached his bright eyes. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Before she could even think of a response, he ran off to join the others. After that, Terra stayed in her Esper form much longer than she used to.

* * *

Final Fantasy VI, Setzer/Daryl, in midair (theme: first kiss) *

In the skies, they were gods. Who was anyone else to say otherwise? Setzer didn't see them flying anything, much less an airship. They owned the skies! Who was anyone else to challenge that? No one else flew airships like Daryl did. They flew through clouds as easily as fire burned paper and they flew much faster than the smoke that resulted.

One day, their ships moved closer together, so close that they would have collided had it not been for their skills as pilots. They looked at each other, then in front of them. Nothing impeded them since the mountains decorated them from the sides, no one else challenged them.

Neither one of them knew when they found themselves in each other's arms, locking lips between ships, warming themselves with their bodies, letting the fierce wind embrace them. They didn't think, they felt. They didn't fear, they loved. Their ships didn't crash, they flew. They lost time, but time found them in the setting sun, and it was time to take control again. They kept their airships close though because they silently swore that they would never be apart.

* * *

Setzer, the Falcon (small fandom) *

Setzer thought he could explain the Falcon to others, but every time he tried, he found that words failed him. Was it even possible to describe its majesty and how the sails easily captured the wind? Was swift a good word? Strong? Sturdy? Did these words even work? Setzer didn't know. He considered describing how the wind felt in his hair, but people weren't asking about him, they were asking about the Falcon? The color? Brown and black? Didn't sound right. Didn't sound poetic enough.

Nothing sounded good enough for the Falcon. Nothing looked good enough. The artwork featuring the Falcon looked like scribblings compared to the real deal. Songs about the Falcon? Stale and uninspired. Stories about the Falcon? Meh. Nothing that captured the Falcon.

Then again, if Setzer couldn't even explain, how could anyone else? Everyone agreed that it was better not to try.


End file.
